


Pull over sucker

by towards_morning



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Slipstream is a bratty sub and loves it: the fic, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towards_morning/pseuds/towards_morning
Summary: Slipstream and Shatter have an arrangement.This does not make Slipstream any more compliant, of course.
Relationships: Shatter/Slipstream
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Pull over sucker

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for [@Eclipse_At_Dusk](https://twitter.com/Eclipse_At_Dusk), who asked for bratty sub Slipstream with Shatter!
> 
> This was one of the most enjoyable fics I've ever written, I love this ship, it's SO good.
> 
> Title from Gold Trans AM by Kesha. I just couldn't resist.

Here was how it went every time: Slipstream would get a nondescript ping on her private comm channel. No actual content, just an irritation on her HUD letting her know Shatter had sent it. Sometimes she would ignore it, too busy not to. Sometimes she would send one back.

When she sent one back, she’d finish up her shift, go back to her quarters, and try to pretend she wasn’t pathetically hanging around just waiting for the door to chime. Shatter didn’t bother to send a time, or actually ask when she was free. She just showed up when she liked. Infuriating.

When the door buzzed, Slipstream always considered leaving her there, waiting to see if she would be desperate enough to buzz again or if instead, Shatter might slink away without a word. Inevitably she caved too quickly to know and opened the door. One day she might actually test that one.

Not today though.

“Hey,” Shatter said, walking straight in. She had polished since Slipstream last saw her. The scent wafted over as she closed the door behind her, something strong and metallic. Slipstream was sat on her berth, eyes glued to a datapad with nothing of any particular interest on it.

She was expecting it, saw it coming out her peripheral vision, but Slipstream still startled at the bigger hand that closed around hers and pried the datapad away from her. When she looked up, Shatter was right there, leant over, not quite pinning her in but promising to. Slipstream could feel the heat pouring off her but her expression gave nothing away. Slipstream felt her own face twist into a scowl in response.

“Is this  _ really _ the time,” she said, even as she let go and let Shatter drop it to the floor beside her berth. Fragger. The berth was  _ right there _ , she didn’t have to-

“Well if we don’t get started soon we won’t have time before debrief, will we?” Shatter said, casually bracketing her hands on Slipstream’s hips and slowly starting to slide her back along the berth. Slipstream tried very hard not to think about how easily she was doing that. Shatter slipped up between her legs onto the berth in a smooth motion, never breaking eye contact.

Slipstream exvented hard. “I haven’t actually said yes yet,” she said. “I have things to finish up, you know.”

Shatter just stayed where she was, only one leg up on the berth but still looming, her expression still inscrutable. “Do you now,” was all she said, and then she waited. In the ensuing silence Slipstream became hideously aware of the fact her fans had come on.

She covered for it with another noisy exvent, trying hard to go for exasperated and not… anything else. “Be quick,” she said at last, “I have a report to finish.”

Shatter quirked her mouth then and Slipstream had barely a klik to prepare before Shatter was smoothly moving over her, hands leaving her hips in favour of pinning her by the wrists. For a bulkier mech she was shockingly fast and fluid when she tried. Slipstream’s wings were pinned tightly below her, overwhelming her with sensory info dumps while Shatter nudged her legs apart and plastered herself over top. Slipstream bit her lip hard enough to dent and cycled her optics rapidly.

When she felt a little more even keeled, she realised she had retracted her panel in the interim without even noticing. Shatter took a hand away and palmed Slipstream’s spike as she pressurized, rough. Slipstream bucked up immediately only to feel Shatter snap the hand remaining on one wrist over both, never slowing as she curled a fist and began to fist her spike. Slipstream fought not to squirm against either hand, not the feeling of being pinned so neatly by the one over both wrists, holding her easily, and not by the feeling of that too-rough handling that had her unsure whether to buck up into the friction or pull away from the slight burn as it pushed straight into oversensitive.

Shatter let the smirk break out into a sharp grin at whatever she saw on Slipstream’s face. There was the sound of a second panel opening, barely audible above the roar in Slipstream’s audials.

“I said be quick,” Slipstream said, pretending her hips didn’t buck up at the sight. “I don’t have-”

“Shh,” Shatter interrupted. She rolled her own hips and Slipstream had to offline her vocalizer at the brush of a valve, its wet drag the only thing belying Shatter’s composure. Again, and a bead of lubricant dripped down Slipstream’s spike, agonizingly slow. “Don’t worry, I don’t need you begging tonight.”

Slipstream opened her mouth in outrage but all that came out was hastily strangled static when the bulk of Shatter above her shifted and now it was her spike against Slipstream’s valve, not quite pressing yet, hot metal against sensitive mesh. When Slipstream jerked in her vice grip- arms straining, hips straining- strong legs clamped on either side and held her still.

“Behave,” Shatter murmured, in that condescending voice that always made Slipstream want to bare her teeth. “Or maybe I’ll change my mind on that one.”

Shatter let her have just the tip inside before pulling out, then again, a fraction deeper. Slipstream heard her wings scrape against the berth as she tried to push towards it and failed, a moment before the sensors flared to life and she felt the sting of it flare across them. “Frag off,” she managed, her vocalizer fritzing horribly even as she clamped down on the urge to moan. Another small thrust, just barely enough to send a flicker of true charge through her before Shatter pulled back out and rubbed against her node instead. It had swollen already and the damp head of Shatter’s spike gently teasing sent a hot, not at all enough spike of pleasure through her.

The movement brought Shatter just that bit closer to Slipstream and she strained up to catch a neck cable, worrying it between her teeth. Finally, a reaction- Shatter bucked forward and sank that little more in between Slipstream’s thighs, hips stuttering. Her valve burned at the stretch, clenching on instinct.

Shatter, never as reticent about her own vocalizations, let out an appreciative moan. “More eager than you let on,” she said, not withdrawing this time. Her hand flexed around Slipstream’s wrists as she sank another measure in. “If you’re so desperate, I’m sure I can trust you not to move these for me, can’t I?”

Slipstream hated how tempted she was to say  _ please, yes _ . It rose unbidden and she had to cancel off the urge at the processor level to stop it blurting out. Her whole frame felt narrowed down to two points, the edge of her valve slowly splitting around that thick spike as it gradually sank into her and the rough hold around her wrists. She grit her teeth and nodded once, hot embarrassment welling up alongside her rising charge, mingling with it as Shatter finally let go and moved both hands to grab her by the hips.

“Good girl,” she said, finally, finally thrusting in, lifting Slipstream effortlessly to meet her. It burned; so much stimulation after the teasing had Slipstream releasing what felt like every vent on her frame at once as every strut in her lower body melted at the white hot sensation. Shatter didn’t pull back immediately, hoisting her up and grinding down against her node instead, again and again.

“Frag,” Slipstream spat, legs trying to kick wider, pushing her wrists into the berth as hard as she could to avoid the temptation of grabbing onto something for fear Shatter would stop. “Frag, harder-”

Shatter didn’t have anything smart to say to  _ that _ , Slipstream thought viciously. She grunted and did so, half bending Slipstream’s legs back as she began thrusting again, rough every time they collided. Slipstream was half sliding across the berth with every thrust now, in danger of hitting the wall, but that paled in comparison to the way the angle meant she was just barely getting a brush of plating across her node each time, skittering bursts of sharp pleasure in contrast to the denser, deeper waves every time Shatter snapped her hips.

A hand came up to fondle her neglected spike again, leaking against her abdomen. The combination was too much to bear, rough hands on her spike, rough thrusts sending heat through her whole frame, and when Slipstream came it was with a shocked whine, bursts of light popping in her optics as she shuddered and felt herself seize.

Shatter kept going throughout, just as brutal; each and every stroke left Slipstream more oversensitive. She was burning from the inside out, she thought half deliriously, half squirming away but only ever working herself further open as she did, trying desperately to suck in cool air but never quite succeeding-

Shatter’s overload was as abrupt as Slipstream’s had been. Transfluid filled her and she was running so hot, it almost soothed her as Shatter shuddered above her, fingers tight enough to dent her hips.

They both lay for a moment. It was, Slipstream thought hazily, annoyingly difficult to keep being irritable in the afterglow, even when it was Shatter who was the one slouching over her and being obnoxiously heavy.

“Good girl,” Shatter repeated. Slipstream scowled. At least she sounded ventless.

Slipstream checked her chronometer and hissed.

“That  _ wasn’t quick, _ ” she accused, and Shatter laughed as Slipstream tried to wriggle out from under her, ten kliks out now from the debrief and covered in mess.  


“I never actually promised,” Shatter said, and Slipstream decided to save her breath and simply stalked into the washrack.


End file.
